Every Day
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: Sasuke's a good boyfriend and all, but Sakura feels that there could be something more to their relationship. As she anxiously awaits what Sasuke's prepared for Valentine's Day, she allows herself to get her hopes up—just for a bit.


**prompt: **Happy Belated Valentine's Day! :)

**dedicated to: **DeepPoeticGirl (xxLoveNDreamsxx on Tumblr!) Happy birthday Mel!

**summary: **Sasuke's a good boyfriend and all, but Sakura feels that there could be something more to their relationship. As she anxiously awaits what Sasuke's prepared for Valentine's Day, she allows herself to get her hopes up—just for a bit.

* * *

**E**_v_e**r**_y _D**a**_y_

Sasuke was a good boyfriend, Sakura mused as she stirred her coffee with a straw. He took her out on dates, treated her like a queen, was gentle in his lovemaking…he was everything she dreamed as a hopeless romantic.

_So why, then_, she thought, did she want something more? Valentine's Day was tomorrow, and Sakura looked at the love-struck couples around her, wiggling their noses together and such.

Sakura felt a pang of jealousy; she wanted to feel like that with Sasuke too, as much as those lovey-dovey acts disgusted her. However, the thought immediately felt selfish, and she felt bad to want to crave more than what was already given to her. She stopped stirring and brought the drink up to her lips.

"Hey there," Sasuke said, appearing behind her with an arm draped over her shoulders. His lips touched her hair and breathed in her scent, and she shivered, feeling a wave of pleasure rush over her spine. She loved when he caught her by surprise.

"Hi," she breathed. He turned her around and she saw the slight smirk she fell in love with so many times. Sakura saw that he was leaning into her, closing the gap between them, and she closed her eyes, preparing herself for his kiss that—didn't come?

She opened her eyes to see Sasuke taking a long sip from her coffee, resting it on the table with a satisfied _ah_.

"That was mine," Sakura said in a huff, folding her arms. "You owe me."

Without warning, she received the kiss that she waited for, although she was unprepared this time. Sasuke took her into his arms and pressed her slender body against his. She moaned softly through his mouth as his tongue softly traced the outline of her lips, and she gripped his forearms tightly when she felt his heat press fervently against her stomach.

The taste of her bitter coffee lingered on her tongue once they pulled apart, and Sasuke gave her another one of those stupid, arrogant smirks she liked so much.

"I owed you." He wiped her mouth with his thumb and ruffled her hair. "Why don't we go back to my place and I'll make us dinner?"

Immediately, all her scattered thoughts disappeared from her mind as she finished up the rest of her coffee, taking her time while watching Sasuke's dark lead eyes roll in annoyance.

.

.

.

As soon as he slammed the door behind him, Sasuke lifted Sakura up onto his dining table and began to hike her skirt up, feeling her creamy thighs underneath his fingers. His lips were on her neck feverishly, and Sakura arched herself, never feeling this kind of intense passion from Sasuke before.

She grabbed fistfuls of his hair and tugged at the roots as his hands worked the buttons on her cardigan, shrugging it off her while he then moved to toy with the bra straps peeking out from under her shirt.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, her voice hoarse with lust. "I want you."

He never responded to her, but instead, pinned her gently onto the table so that she was lying flat on her back, and she looked up at him, breathing heavily and beginning to turn a furious red she'd never seen before. She liked that.

Sakura's hands went up to cup his face, and she kissed him gently, still recognizing the faint taste of coffee on his breath.

Then, before she knew it, he was in her, moving with such passion that she nearly cried out from shock. She had never experienced this kind of lovemaking with him before, and he was thrusting with such intensity that she felt her body ready to give herself up fully to him.

She let herself go as he collapsed on top of her, fully satisfied; fully sweaty. Sasuke brushed stray locks of hair from Sakura's face and curled his lips up into that smirk that irked her, yet made her love him even more.

"_Beautiful_," he murmured, still shaking from his orgasm. His experienced fingers played with the ends of her hair as he rested his cheek on top of her breasts, positioning himself to his comfort.

Sakura sighed in exhaustion, bringing Sasuke closer to her. She looked up at the chandelier hanging dangerously close to them and wondered if the table would break from their weight. She didn't care.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she stroked Sasuke's hair. It was wrong to think about what he'd get her on Valentine's Day and how much better he'd be if they acted like the couples she saw everywhere, but Sakura couldn't help to think of it anyway.

.

.

.

Perhaps she expected too much when she woke up in his bed on her anxiously awaited holiday, hoping to see Sasuke already preparing breakfast for her while rose petals surrounded her naked body.

Instead, she saw him nearly dead from exhaustion, snoring softly into his pillow. She sighed, quietly leaving the bed while she put on one of his oversized T-shirts and boxer shorts until she could get a proper change of clothes. _Perhaps he had something else planned for the day, _she thought, and that thought of hope was enough to get her to the kitchen to make breakfast.

.

.

.

As the day passed, so did Sakura's patience. Sasuke was quiet around her, speaking very little—if at all—and she found that irritating.

"Good food," he noted, eating his chicken and rice lunch.

"Hn," she responded in his usual tone. _I can play that way, too_.

Sasuke didn't push the matter anymore. He finished quickly, took his plates and hers, and began to wash them.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She felt tears sting in the corners of her eyes, but wiped them away before Sasuke could see. As he washed the remnants of their food, she pressed her face against his hard back and pounded him weakly, unable to find the strength to hate him as much as she wanted to.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked, stopping halfway in his work. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

"It's Valentine's Day," she said, refusing to let her tears fall. It didn't matter, anyway. He wasn't even facing her. "And you haven't done _anything _romantic for me. In fact, you've done the complete opposite. You're ignoring me. You don't seem to pay attention. The sex we had last night—that's about as much feeling I've ever gotten from you, yet today it seems like nothing ever happened." Sakura bit her lip, her eyelashes damp. "What's your problem?"

Sasuke put the dishes down and turned to look at her. What she saw on his face made her angrier than she already was, and she had to do her best to keep from hitting him square in the jaw.

He leaned in to kiss her, his lips soft on hers, and the small, comforting squeeze he gave her was the last straw. She gave in and let the tears fall as she held him tight to her.

"I love you," he said quietly, his lips still curled up in that stupid smirk. "The reason I'm not celebrating Valentine's Day is because when I'm with you—" he wiped the stray tear falling down her cheek and shook his head at her, chuckling. "Every day is Valentine's Day. And I don't need some stupid holiday to tell me when I should and shouldn't love my girl."

Sakura was not expecting that. At all. Granted, she was a little pissed that he still hadn't prepared anything today, but the fact that he told her that he loved her…

"Do you really?" she asked softly. "Do you really love me?"

Another laugh.

"You're so stupid." Sasuke held his arms open. "Come here."

Sakura didn't need to be told twice. She jumped into his arms as he wrapped them tightly around her, his chin resting on top of her face as she cried and laughed and expressed death threats and "I love you's" simultaneously. He said nothing, but just held her, waiting until she calmed down, and when she did, he whispered huskily:

"Who says I didn't have a gift for you?"

.

.

.

By the end of the night, there was no chocolate or flowers or a ring (which really pissed her off, honestly), but there was Sasuke: sweaty, naked, and completely enamored with the woman he held to his heart.

"You're a dick," Sakura murmured, running her fingers up and down his torso. "And I am so mad at you I can't even—"

"Can't even what?" he teased, his hand moving down to rest dangerously close to her inner thigh.

"If you—if you keep doing that, then—" she half-threatened, unable to think clearly with Sasuke's dark eyes gazing into hers.

"Then?" he murmured, his lips sucking the soft skin at her collarbone.

Sakura sighed, knowing there was no point in fighting a lost battle. "I love you," she said, as his fingers inched closer to her heat. "You make me so mad sometimes, but I love you."

"Not just for today?" he teased, his lips now at her jaw. She felt him smirk, but this time, she didn't mind. She wrapped a leg around his waist and brought him closer to her.

"Every day."

* * *

**I do this kind of SS thing all the time :( guilty!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! I also have TUMBLOG where I will be posting fanfiction not only on here, but there as well. You can (please!) follow me at .com. **

**Thanks again for reading-happy Valentine's day!**


End file.
